Play Date 2: Ron's Birthday Surprise
by RC Williams
Summary: The anticipating sequel to Ron's First Time. Ron's birthday is in 3 days. Bonnie and Kim has a surprise for him. What will it be? Read and see. This takes place two weeks after Conversation between Friends. Read and review.
1. Meeting at the Mall

Okay you guys, here's the story that you have been waiting for.This takes place a couple of weeks after "Conversation between Friends". I hope you like it. There will be a lemon in the next chapter and I'm not telling who is in it. You'll see when the next chapter arrives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, or Bonnie Rockwaller. They are owned by Disney. If I owned them, they would screwing every chance they get it... Just kidding...

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Play Date 2: Ron's Birthday Surprise

Chapter One- Meeting at the Mall

Ron Stoppable's birthday is coming withinthe next three days and he can hardly wait. He's been waiting with anticipation about what Kim and Bonnie got for him. But as of late, Kim and Bonnie have been secretly talking to each other. _Maybe they have been getting along together after all. Or maybe they are planning something._ He thought.

He gets up out of bed, takes a shower, gets dressed, and goes downstairs. He grabs his keys to his motorbike (with Rufus in tow) and gets on it. He cranks up and speeds away to the mall. _Maybe going to the mall will be fun for me today._ He arrives at the mall 20 minutes later and enters the mall.

Just as soon as he walks in, he saw his current girlfriend and his best friend standing in Claudia's Mysteries looking at lingerie. He gets an idea on what their gift to him may be but he shakes in off. _They might be just picking out panties or something._ He thought. So he walks away and immediately come up on a Bueno Nacho food court. He looked down at his buddy and says "Rufus, you up for some grub buddy?" Rufus nods with a hungry look in his eyes.

Ron walks up to the counter and orders a Chimerito grande sized along with a naco grande sized. He grabs his food and heads towards a table. Just as soon as he sat down, Kim and Bonnie approaches him. "Hey sweetheart." Bonnie said.

"Hey baby. How's everything going?" Ron asked.

"Great, sweetie."

Ron stands and kisses Bonnie on the cheek. He looks at Kim and says, "Hey KP, how's my best friend doing?"

"Great." She hugs Ron and then says, "So I guess you're wondering what Bonnie and I are doing together, right?"

"Haven't thought about it but yeah." Ron said.

"Well, Kim and I were shopping for your birthday present Ron and don't ask what we got you. It is a surprise and you'll have to wait until then." Bonnie said.

"Aww, that tanks." Ron said.

"Trust us you will love it." Kim tells her best friend.

"So I guess it _is _worth the wait, huh?" Ron said.

"Sure will. After a long day of shopping Kim and I are both hungry. How about you go get us something to eat, sweetie." Bonnie said.

"Okay Bonnie. Be right back." Ron said.

Ron gets up, taking his naco with him to eat along the way, and goes back to the counter. Meanwhile, Kim and Bonnie sit down and talk about the upcoming events.

"Do you think that he knows about our little surprise?" Bonnie asked.

"No way, but in due time he will know." Kim said.

"Yeah, our lingerie will leave him speechless. What color did you get, Kim?" Bonnie said.

"I got a green two piece, Bonnie. What about you?" Kim said.

"I got a purple see through two piece, K." Bonnie said.

"Man, you are devilish. Do you think I should go back and get a see through too?" Kim said.

"Yeah. I'll be right here when you get back." Bonnie said.

"Okay. See you in a little bit." Kim said while getting up. Kim walks back to Victoria's Secret with her bag in hand. Ron comes back with the girls' lunch and sits down. Ron notices Kim walking away and said, "Where is she going?"

"She'll be right back. She forgot to get some socks." Bonnie said.

"Okay. May I ask what you two was doing in the lingerie store, Bonnie?" Ron said.

"Getting some panties, sweetie." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Ron said.

Meanwhile at the store, Kim goes to the counter and said, "Excuse me miss, I would like to change this out."

"What would you like?" the store clerk asked.

"Do you have a green see-thru one piece?" Kim asked.

"Yes we do, it is right over there by the door." The store clerk said.

"Thank you." Kim said. She goes to the rack and picks out the green one-piece that she was asking about. _If this doesn't knock his socks off, nothing will. _She thought with smirk on her face. She returns to the counter and exchanges the old with the new.

"Thank you for shopping at Claudia's Mysteries. You have a nice day." The clerk said.

_Oh I will, believe me I will._ Kim thought. "You do too." Kim said.

Kim takes the bag and hurries back to where she was sitting with Bonnie and sat down out of breath. "So how did it go? Did you get your socks this time?" Bonnie asked Kim trying to throw Ron off of their plans.

"Yeah I got them. You'll see it later." Kim said.

"Okay." Bonnie said.

"So sweetheart, how old will you be?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll be 22 baby." Ron said after swallowing a bite of his chimerito. "And don't get any ideas about spanking me either. I had a bad experience with that. Left me sore for a week. Damn paddles. It still stings just to think about it."

"Okay, no spanking." Bonnie said.

"Aww come on, you big baby. It was just 15 licks across the butt, Ron. It didn't hurt that much." Kim said.

"_You_ were the one that paddle Ron, Kim?" Bonnie asked with her eyes big as saucers.

"Yeah. It was his fifteenth birthday and I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him across my lap. I forgot I had a paddle in my hand cause I was chasing the tweebs around the house trying get them and I paddled him. I said I was sorry, Ron." Kim said.

"And I accepted it but it still stings though. I didn't know you had that much power with your swings, KP." Ron said.

"What could I say, I was mad at the tweebs and didn't mean to take it out on you, Ron." Kim said.

Bonnie looks between Kim and Ron and tells Kim, "Remind to never piss you off." All three laugh at the comment and they finished meal. Kim and Bonnie gets up and tells Ron, "We'll see you later. We gotta finish our shopping."

"Okay KP. See you guys later." Ron said. _I wonder what those two are up to._ He thought. _Whatever it is I'll find out in 3 days._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And that concludes the first chapter for the anticipating sequel. Next up, Bonnie and Kim try on their lingerie. (smirks) And you'll next guess what happens after that. Read and review, folks.

Next Chapter: Lingerie Viewing. Until then, peace. RC


	2. Lingerie Viewing

Just to let you guys know, I don't know anything about women's underwear or lingerie or any other femine items. And one more thing, I'm going straight to hell for this story. First class.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a little adult content dealing with a yuri (girl/girl if you didn't know) If you're under 17, I suggest that you... LEAVE... RIGHT... NOW! You have been warned.

Chapter 2- Lingerie Viewing

As soon as they left Ron at the mall and finished their shopping, Kim and Bonnie headed back to Bonnie's house to try on the lingerie they just bought. They pulled in the driveway, got out, and both grabbed their belongings. Bonnie had 3 bags of clothing and Kim had 2. When they got to the door, Bonnie couldn't remember where she placed her keys. Kim is getting more annoyed by the minute and said, "Damn B, you still haven't find your keys?"

"No, not yet." Bonnie said. She places her bags on the steps and starts fishing through her purse for her keys. Two minutes later, she finds them and opens the door. Kim still annoyed said, "Damn, it took you long enough."

"Oh shut up, you probably have the same problem." Bonnie snarls.

"Okay, don't have a baby, B. I apologize, alright." Kim said.

"Apology accepted. Now let's go try on our lingerie." Bonnie said.

They both go up stairs and into different rooms. Bonnie goes to her room and Kim goes to the guest room. In Bonnie's room, Bonnie changes out of her purple short skirt and white t-shirt into the lingerie outfit she picked. After changing, she looked in the mirror and smiles at what she saw. "Ron, you are going love this when you see this." She said.

In the guest room, Kim changes out of her usual blue cargo w/ a green tank top in the lingerie she picked out. After changing, she looks in the mirror and said, "I hope this is enough to make him change his mind."

After they both changed into their lingerie, Kim walks towards Bonnie's room and knocks on the door. "Come in, Kim." Bonnie said. Kim enters the room and is amazed at what she saw. "So how do I look?" Bonnie asked her rival.

Kim is at a lost for words as she is staring at Bonnie and how revealing her lingerie is. Bonnie is still waiting on Kim's answer so she walks towards her waves her hand in front of her face. "Hello. Earth to Kim, are you there?" Bonnie said.

"Oh, sorry about that B, but it just that… you look hot in that lingerie." Kim said turning away.

"Thanks. Now turn around and let me see what you look like." Bonnie said.

Kim turns around showing Bonnie her choice. Bonnie looks at Kim up and down making sure that everything is right. "Very nice. Talking about me being hot, you're very sexy yourself, Kim." Bonnie said.

"Thanks. I thought that I wouldn't look right wearing this." Kim admits.

"Yes you do, Kim. And to prove it…" Bonnie grabs Kim and gently brushes her lips across Kim's. Kim is dumbfounded and said, "Why did you do that?"

"Like I said two weeks ago, I wanted to know what you are like behind closed doors. And now I have my chance to get to know you a little better before we give Ron his surprise." Bonnie said.

"I really don't know what to say, Bonnie." Kim said blushing.

"Will you accept my proposition, Kim?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie hoping that Kim would agrees to her proposal felt a pair of soft lips brushing against hers. "Does that answer your question, Bonnie?" Kim said smiling at her brunette rival. Bonnie pulls Kim towards her and kisses her passionately. Kim returns it with the same amount of passion as Bonnie puts out.

As they break the kiss, Bonnie said, "Just as I thought."

"What are you talking about, B?" Kim asked.

"You're a great kisser. Ron will flip out when you kiss him like you just kissed me." Bonnie said.

Kim turns away blushing and Bonnie gets the hint that she's hiding something. "What are you hiding, Kim?"

"This is my first time with a girl, B. I don't know what to do from here besides kiss." Kim admits.

"Oh I see. Do you want me to teach you, Kim?" Bonnie asked.

Kim gives Bonnie a shocked look. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. You've been with girls too, B?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it? Anybody I know?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Tara." Bonnie admits.

Kim's eyes are now big as saucers. "Tara? You mean the quiet, shy Tara?" Kim asked.

"Yes. But it just happened once. And we kept it a secret from everybody, including you." Bonnie said.

"I don't have a problem with that, Bonnie. Do whatever floats your boat." Kim said.

"Okay enough with that. Go lie on the bed, Kim." Bonnie commands.

Kim walks over to the bed and lies down. Bonnie followed her and straddled her. Kim started to get nervous and just hopes to God that she doesn't do anything crazy. Bonnie could feel Kim shaking slightly beneath her.

"What's wrong Kim?" Bonnie asked her redhead rival.

"I'm a little nervous." Kim said.

"A little. You're shaking like a leaf in the wind. How about I do something about it?" Bonnie said.

Bonnie gently bends down and kisses Kim passionately hoping to calm her fears. The kiss did just the trick as Kim begins to open up more. Bonnie reaches down at the end of Kim's lingerie and pulls in above her waist. _I sure hope that Bonnie knows what she is doing._ Kim thought. Bonnie starts planting butterfly kisses on Kim's neck and starts working her way down. Bonnie slides Kim's top down and starts to suck on her breasts. Kim gasped but starts to relax at the touch of her rival's lips on her nipples. Kim grabs the hem of Bonnie's lingerie and slowly pulls up to remove it.

To Be Continued….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hate to cut it right here, but my naughty side wanted to make you wait. Sorry, I can't control that side from time to time. Well it looks like Kim and Bonnie are about to get it on. I hope that this will be good like my last one. Special surprise in the next chapter. Read and review. RC

Next chapter: The Shocking Question


	3. The Shocking Question

Sorry for cutting the last chapter when it was getting good, so I've decided to juice this chapter up a little bit. Read and review please and thank you. I hope this chapter doesn't offend anybody. If so, I will rewrite it and take this one down.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains a very descriptive yuri lemon and content. Again if you're 17 and under. LEAVE... NOW! You have been warned.

Chapter Three- The Shocking Question

Bonnie raises her arms to allow Kim to remove her lingerie. Still straddling Kim, Bonnie starts grind her pelvis on Kim's getting a loud gasp from Kim. Liking the reaction, Bonnie starts to speed up making Kim sound off louder. Bonnie then stops suddenly getting a whimper from Kim.

"Why did you stop? It was feeling really good." Kim said.

"I have better plans for you." Bonnie said smirking.

Bonnie gets off of Kim gets on her knees. She's looking at her rival's moist womanhood and gets an idea that will make Kim shout to the heavens. She gets off the bed and walks towards her dresser drawer. Inside it she has the very item that'll make Kim beg for more. (A/N: And I bet you guys already know what it is.) She removes the item from the drawer and walks back towards the bed. She holds it up so Kim can see what it is.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"Oh, a little something I used on myself from time to time." Bonnie says. "And now I'm going to use it on you, K."

_Look at the size of it… does she really think that I can take that much… I hope she be gentle with it._ Kim thought.

_Oh yes, Kim. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm from pleasure._ Bonnie thought.

Bonnie places the item in her mouth and gently sucks on it to have it good and wet for Kim. Kim is looking at Bonnie watching her suck on the object that she is going to feel later on. _It doesn't look that bad… I can take it… Give it all you got._ She thought with confidence. After Bonnie was done with the object, she looks at Kim and says, "Are you ready for this?"

_I can do anything. I can do anything._ Kim thought over and over. "Yeah, I'm ready." She says.

"Okay. It may hurt a bit at first but it'll go away after few seconds." Bonnie said.

"Just. Do. It." Kim commanded.

Bonnie takes the item and gently pushes it into Kim's opening. Kim was anticipating pain at first but it didn't come. Bonnie is gently twisting and turning the object making Kim moan with pleasure. Then she starts pulling and pushing the object making Kim whisper her rival's name. "Faster… please go faster." Kim said between moans. Bonnie granted her wish.

Kim was on the edge of climaxing, but she held on and kept matching Bonnie thrust for thrust. Until she couldn't hold on any longer, Kim climaxed, squirting her love juices all over the object, on the bed and on Bonnie. Bonnie was amazed at what Kim had done.

"Damn, K, I didn't know you could do that." Bonnie said while licking the juices off of her hand.

"You never asked." Kim said tiredly. After coming down from her high, she sits up, takes the object from Bonnie and says; "Now it's your turn." She gently pushes Bonnie on the bed and kisses Bonnie passionately. After breaking the kiss, Kim takes the object in her mouth and gently sucks her juices off of it. Bonnie looked at her rival amazed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Do what?" Kim asked after sucking the juices off of the object.

"Learn to squirt like that." Bonnie said.

"I don't know. It just came to me all of a sudden." Kim admitted and places the object back in her mouth.

_I wonder if I can squirt like that._ Bonnie thought. Kim takes the object out of her mouth and slowly enters it in her rival's opening. Bonnie shudders at first and then relaxes. Kim bends down and starts to suck on Bonnie's breasts making her moan. After giving her rival's breasts some attention, she gently starts pulling and pushing on the object trying to make Bonnie do the same thing she did a while ago. After a few minutes, Bonnie climaxes, doing the exact same thing.

"Mmm... Now that's what I'm talking about." Kim said in a sultry voice.

"Yeah, I finally learned how to do that." Bonnie said tiredly.

Kim looks at her brunette friend's opening, bends down, and starts lapping on her opening making Bonnie moan all over again. Bonnie grabs Kim by the waist and guided herself under Kim's opening and started lapping on her. Both begun to moan with pleasure and was on the edge of climaxing again. After a few minutes of the lick-fest, Kim came first. Bonnie tried to hold on but was unsuccessful.

Both of them were silent, trying to regain their energies and their breaths. Bonnie was the first to break the ice by saying, "Not bad Kim, for your first time with a girl, you really did well."

"Thanks. Where did you get that from?" Kim asked pointing at the object.

"Oh, I just happened to pick it up from a shop. One of my friends told me to stop by that store when I was feeling that sudden urge. So I did." Bonnie said.

"If Ron were here, he would have enjoyed our little show." Kim said.

"Yeah, I know. He probably would have wanted to join in on the fun. He'll get his chance soon enough." Bonnie said.

"Do you think he'll like our surprise for him?" Kim asked.

"Of course. What guy in their right mind wouldn't enjoy sleeping with two women for a birthday present." Bonnie said.

_Sorry I ever asked that stupid question._ Kim thought. Kim looked at Bonnie and looked down quickly. Bonnie caught this hint and asked, "Is there something wrong, K?"

"I kind of have a question to ask you, but I don't know how you may take it." Kim said.

"Ask it. And I promise I won't be offended." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Kim takes a deep breath and said, "Now I know that you and Ron are a couple but…"

"But what?" Bonnie asked.

"What if I asked to be your and Ron's girlfriend?" Kim asked.

Bonnie has that "Deer caught in the headlights" look on her face. _Now I know I've done messed up. _Kim thought. Bonnie finally snaps out of it and says, "Kim, I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry I asked that. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was just coming down off of cloud nine and…mmmm!" Bonnie could only think of one way to silence her redhead rival. A kiss was the perfect solution and to Kim's answer. After breaking the kiss, Bonnie replied, "Does that answer your question, K? Now I can't speak for Ron but I'm willing to be your girlfriend."

Kim was ecstatic. She wrapped her arms around her new love and kissed her deeply. After breaking the kiss, she thought _what would Ron say to this. His girlfriend and me are a couple now. Ooh! What a predicament I've placed myself in. I know we've been through some times but I don't think he'll ever forgive me for this._

Bonnie waves her hand in front of Kim's face saying, "Hello, Earth to Kim." Kim snaps out of train of thought and replies, "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I was just thinking about Ron's reaction to this."

"Me and you being a couple?" Bonnie asked.

Kim nods weakly, dropping her head in her arms in the process. Bonnie hugs her rival gently and replies, "Don't worry about it. When the time comes, we will let him know. But for now, let's get cleaned up and get going." Bonnie said.

"Okay. Where are we going from here?" Kim asked.

"Let's just see what Ron has to say first before we jump to conclusions." Bonnie said.

As the two lovers get cleaned up, Kim is still thinking about Ron's reaction and Bonnie is thinking ahead to Ron's birthday. _When Ron gets a good look at us, he won't be able to keep his hands off of us. _Bonnie thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, the hard part is over or is it. Didn't mean to take it this far and get very descriptive with it, but it was the first thing that came to mind. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be more of this later on in the fic, hopefully.

SN (Story Notes): Bonnie and Kim are now a couple. And I know what you're thinking, Ron and Bonnie are going together, and Kim now being Bonnie's girl on the side, things are about to hit the fan right... Read and see.

Next chapter: The Truth Revealed


	4. The Truth Revealed

Okay. First off, excuse any grammar errors that you see. Second, I wanted to thank you guys for taking time out to read my story.

SN: Bonnie and Kim are thinking through on how to tell Ron their secret. How will Ron take it? Read and see.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Four- The Truth Revealed

It's has been a couple of days since Kim and Bonnie made love. Since then, Kim has forgotten all about Ron's reaction and Bonnie thinking of a way to tell him. Kim and Bonnie are currently at the mall shopping for a birthday present for Ron. This way with the gift-wrapped present, it will throw Ron off the real present the two have in store for him.

Meanwhile, Ron is currently making his way to the mall to meet his two favorite ladies in the world, but what he doesn't know is that he's about to receive a shock of his life. Ron pulls in the parking lot and walks in. He immediately spots Bonnie and Kim carrying shopping bags.

"Hey you guys, can't get enough shopping in, can you?" Ron says jokingly.

"No we can't." Kim spat.

"Okay, okay you didn't have to take it personally." Ron said waving his hands in defense. "Sorry I said it."

"It's okay. She's just a little annoyed from me. That's all." Bonnie said.

"What did you do to get her annoyed, Bonnie?" Ron said.

"She was taking all day picking out an outfit. Now I know it doesn't take _that_ long." Kim said through gritted teeth.

"Amp down, KP. I'm sure she has a good reason." Ron said.

"Yeah, I want to look good in front of my man." Bonnie said giving Ron a peck on the cheek.

Kim walks away to the water fountain, places the bags down, and getting a cool sip from the fountain. Kim finally calms down from the ordeal. Meanwhile, Bonnie has a serious expression on her face as she prepares to tell her boyfriend that her and his best friend did it a couple days ago.

"Ron, sweetie. I have something to tell you." Bonnie said sweetly.

"Uh-oh. I know that look." Ron said. "It's something bad is it?"

"It depends on how open-minded you are." Bonnie said.

Kim walks back to the couple and saw the expression on Ron's face. _Oh no, I hope she's not going to tell him._ She thought. Bonnie looks at Kim with apologetic eyes and takes a deep breath. _Yep, she's going to tell him. We're so toast. _Kim thought.

"Ron, now promise me that you won't get mad." Bonnie said.

"I can't promise that." Ron said.

"Please Ron." Kim said putting her infamous Puppy Dog Pout to work.

Ron looks at Kim and quickly covers his eyes and says, "Okay I promise. Turn off the pout please."

Kim giggled at her friend but went back to being serious. Bonnie took this opportunity and confessed.

"Kim and I… slept together a couple of days ago." Bonnie confesses.

Ron looks at Kim and then Bonnie and back at Kim and said, "You two, my best friend and my girlfriend slept together?"

Kim and Bonnie nodded while looking at the floor. _So that's why they left in such a hurry._ Ron thought. "I have only one thing to say."

"What's that?" Kim and Bonnie said in unison.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Ron said with a grin on his face.

Kim and Bonnie have went slack jawed. Bonnie's jaw started working again and said, "Wait a minute, sweetie. You're not mad."

"How can I be? I had figured that out when you two was always together all the time." Ron said with a grin on his face. Bonnie looks down blushing and Kim hugs her best friends and says, "Thanks for being so open-minded and caring."

"No problem." Ron said.

"Wait. There's another part to it." Bonnie said quickly.

"And what's that." Ron said.

"Kim, why do you tell him?" Bonnie asked.

"Okay. Well I kindaasked Bonnie to be your girlfriend and her girlfriend as well." Kim confessed.

Ron's jaw now went slack. He couldn't believe his ears his best friend wanted to be his girlfriend and his sweetheart's girl as well. Kim continued, "Bonnie happily agreed, but I was so worried about your reaction."

Ron is still speechless. Bonnie and Kim are getting concerned. "Ron. Say something, please." His best friend begged. Ron closed his mouth and thought; _this has got to be a dream. I, Ron Stoppable, making my best friend my girlfriend and I already have Bonnie for my girlfriend; if this is a dream I don't want to wake up._

"Ron." Kim said with concern. _Oh no, I think I broke his heart. If I did, I didn't mean to. Oh God, Ron I'm so sorry._ Kim thought.

"Ron." Bonnie also said with concern. _Oh dear, I think Kim and I overstep our boundaries, I hope Ron isn't broken-hearted._

Ron's jaw finally working again says, "Now let me get this straight. You Kim, wants to be my girlfriend and Bonnie's girlfriend as well knowing that me and her are going together?"

Kim nodded. _Oh God, what have I done?_ She thought.

"And Bonnie you already said yes, right?" Ron asked.

Bonnie nodded. _Oh man, I wonder what is he going to say._ She thought.

"Well…" Ron trails off.

Kim and Bonnie looked at Ron, hoping that they didn't do anything to upset him.

"I don't have a problem with it." Ron finally says.

Both girls first looked surprised, thenbreathed a sigh of relief knowing that Ron has a good heart. "I thought that you was going to be mad at us." Kim said.

"Nope, I'm not mad but a little tweaked about you two not inviting me to the party." Ron says jokingly.

"Aww… Ron." Bonnie said swatting at Ron playfully.

"Tomorrow is the big day isn't it?" the redhead replied.

"Sure is. I wonder what you two got for me." Ron said.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." The brunette said.

"Oh I will, huh?" Ron said inching his face to Bonnie's.

"Yeah, you will." Kim said.

"Well since Kim said that I really can't wait to get it." Ron said.

"And we can't wait to give it to you." Bonnie said.

"Well, I'm sure that I will love it. I got to go, see you two tomorrow." Ron said as he walked away.

Bonnie and Kim waved at Ron as he walked to his motorbike. Kim looked at her female lover and asked, "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Sure do. All we need now is the birthday boy to be in place and the play date is on." Bonnie said smiling.

The two lovers grab their respective bags and walks out of the mall with a mischievous smile on their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who would have thought that Ron would have two girlfriends now along with Bonnie and Kim being a girl-girl couple. Ron has got to be the luckiest man in the world right now. I would kill to be in his shoes right now. But anyway, another chapter in the books.

Next chapter: Ron's Birthday (Part One)


	5. Ron's Birthday Part One

Okay, here's the first part of maybe four parts of Ron's Birthday.I'm going tomake the first two parts during the day and the final two parts during the night.I hope this won't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. And I also don't own Six Flags. They belong to their respective comapny.

No warnings in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Five- Ron's Birthday (Part One)

Ron's birthday has finally arrived. He's been waiting with anticipation on what his two girlfriends got for him. He gets up out of the bed humming "Happy Birthday" to himself. He went to his closet and picked out his usual outfit, the hockey jersey and baggy cargo pants. After selecting his outfit, he went and took a nice long hot shower. While dressing, he made sure he had everything in order (like brushing his teeth, his hair was straight, etc.)

When he was finished he went downstairs to get something to eat when he ran into his mother, Barbara Stoppable. Barbara looked at her son and smiled. "There's my little man all grown up and so cute." She said smiling.

"Aww… Mom!" Ron exclaimed.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Ron's mother said.

"Thank you." Ron said after grabbing a piece of toast.

"What are you plans for today." His mother asked.

"Well… I was planning on spending the day with my girlfriend and my best friend. They said that they have a surprise for me and I really can't wait to see what it is. I'll bet it'll be badical." Ron said.

"That's nice dear. Don't forget, your father and I will be gone for the next few days to visit his parents in Florida. So make sure that you keep the house clean and stay out of trouble, dear." Barbara said

"Yes, Mom. I'll make sure." Ron said.

"Oh and before you leave, your father and I got you this." Barbara said while handing Ron a wrapped gift.

Ron opened the gift and it contained a red silk button-down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Ron was shocked at the gift that his parents had gotten him. "Mom, you shouldn't have." Ron said.

"I know but we did cause we love you son." Barbara said.

Ron hugged his mother and thanked her for the gift. He took it to his room and decided to put it on tonight. He came out of his room and went to the door, "Well mom, I'll be going now, I hope you and Father have a safe trip." Ron said.

"We will sweetie." Barbara said. And with that said, Ron was out of the door en route first to Bonnie's house.

After spending the last few days with Kim, Bonnie Rockwaller is ready to give her man a birthday present that he'll never forget. With the help of her rival Kim, they made plans to make Ron's birthday the best ever. First, during the day they are going to take him where ever he wanted to go. And during the night is when they will give him his present.

Bonnie gets out of bed and immediately goes to the phone and calls Kim. After a few rings Kim picks up on the other line and says, "Possible residence. Kim speaking."

"Kim, this is Bonnie. Are you ready for today?" Bonnie asked.

"Am I ever? This will be one day that Ron will _never_ forget." Kim said.

"Great. Meet me here in 20 minutes." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Kim said.

They both hang up and Kim immediately gets ready to go to Bonnie's house. Kim takes a shower and put on her usual outfit. She grabs her present for Ron and heads towards the door. "Kim, where are you going?" Anne Possible asked her daughter.

"To Bonnie's, Mom. I'll see you later." Kim said.

"Okay. Tell Ronald that me and James said happy birthday." Anne said.

"Alright, Mom." Kim said while going out of the door.

When outside, Kim immediately started sprinting to Bonnie's house, which is only 4 blocks away from her house. Upon arrival, the front door was already unlocked, so Kim opened the door and entered. "Bonnie, I'm here. How come you wanted me to meet you here?" Kim asked.

"Come to my room. I have some made some alterations to my dress and I wanted your opinion." Bonnie yelled.

Kim closed the door and made her way to Bonnie's room. Kim entered the room and saw Bonnie trying on her dress. The dress came around her mid-thigh close to show her panties, it was spaghetti-strapped and it was purple. "So what do you think, K?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks great." Kim said.

"Good. I hope you haven't picked out anything cause I have picked out a dress for you. It's the same thing like this but it is green." Bonnie said.

"Thanks. I was really having a hard time trying to pick something out today." Kim said.

"Try it on and see if it fits you." Bonnie said while giving Kim the dress.

Kim takes the dress and started to walk out but Bonnie stopped her. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the guest room and change." Kim said.

"Change in here. Remember we're a couple now so you don't have to be shy about changing in front of me. Besides, I've seen everything you had to offer." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie." Kim said blushing.

Bonnie giggles at her female lover and helps Kim out of her top. Kim starts to squirm a little bit and says, "Bonnie, I think I can handle this on my own."

"Aww… I wanted to help you a little bit." Bonnie said using Kim's own PDP against her.

"Now you know that move is mine." Kim said. Soon Bonnie turned it up a notch and Kim had no choice to give in. _I don't know how she could have used my own move against me. Now I see why Ron gives in so easily. It's hard to resist. I better make a note to intensify it next time I use it. _Kim thought. "Okay you can help." Kim said.

Bonnie gave the redhead a quick peck on the lips and helped her out of her shirt leaving butterfly kisses on her stomach and neck along the way. "Somebody's a little horny this morning." Kim said as she was slipping the dress over her head. "So how does it look?"

"Nice, but there's one problem." Bonnie said.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Take your pants off." The brunette said.

"But I don't have anything on under my pants." The redhead replied.

Bonnie thought about that comment and an evil smirk came across her tanned features. "I know but take them off anyway." She said.

"Bonnie, do I have to?" Kim said whining.

"Yes. You. Do. Now drop them." Bonnie said.

"Oh all right, but don't try anything funny." Kim said.

Kim slowly tugs on her cargo pants also gripping the waistband of her panties as well. She decided to leave them on and fool her brunette lover. She quickly takes off her cargo pants and Bonnie looked surprised. "Did I say that I didn't have anything on underneath?"

"Yeah you did, you little sneak." Bonnie spat.

"Aww… you hoping to catch a sneak peek were you?" Kim said.

Bonnie mumbled something but Kim didn't catch what was said. "So how does the dress look?" Kim asked.

"Perfect. Ron is going to love it." Bonnie said.

The girls heard a knock at the door and it was Ron coming in. Kim quickly ran for the guest room with her clothes in hand. Ron went into Bonnie's room where she just finished putting on her pink t-shirt with blue jeans. "Hey sweetie, I didn't know that you was coming over." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I've decided to stop by here first before going to Kim's." Ron said.

Bonnie walked over to Ron and gave him a passionate kiss. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She said.

"Thanks." Ron said. Meanwhile, Kim finished dressing herself and ran straight for the door with her dress that Bonnie picked for her in her hand. When she was outside she slowly shut the door to keep from alerting Ron that someone else was there. After silently closing the door, she sprinted to her house trying not to stop and look back. When she was home, she went upstairs and put the dress in her closet.

On the way there, Bonnie asked Ron, "Since today is your day, what would you like to do?"

"How about we go get Kim and go to the amusement park together." Ron said.

"That would be great. Now after the amusement park, Kim and I will take you out to dinner so wear something nice, okay?" The brunette said.

"Sure Bonnie." The blonde boy replied.

After they arrived at Kim's house. They told Kim of the plan for the day and Kim changed clothes and they set out for Six Flags.

The first part is over. The trio are now on their way to Six Flags. What will happen? Stay tuned.

Next Chapter: Ron's Birthday (Part Two)


	6. Ron's Birthday Part Two

This is the second part of Ron's Birthday. This is the final portion of the day. The next two parts will be during the evening.

Disclaimer: See Chapter Five

Warning: You know what happens when water and a white t-shirt are put together right? Well... That happens in this chapter.

Chapter Six- Ron's Birthday (Part Two)

The trio now en route to "Six Flags over Colorado" decided to dress for the occasion. Ron had on a pair of shorts with a red t-shirt. Kim wore a pair of blue jean shorts with a white t-shirt. Bonnie had on a pair of red short shorts with also with t-shirt. Neither Kim nor Bonnie was worrying about wearing a bra for the trip.

After arriving to the park, Kim and Bonnie started shouting suggestions on which ride to go on. Kim wanted to ride the roller coaster and Bonnie wanted to go on a water ride. Ron took control of the situation and said, "How about we take turn on suggesting on which ride to ride first. Bonnie you go first."

"Let's go on Thunder River." Bonnie said.

"Okay. Let's go." The blonde and the redhead replied in unison.

Then Kim said to Ron, "Jinx, you owe me a soda." Ron was shocked and totally forgot all about the unison-jinx thing. "Okay you got me this time, I'll get you your soda when the ride is over." The blonde said.

Bonnie grabbed her two lovers and went immediately to the line for the ride. "Whoa. Slow down Bonnie, the ride is not going anywhere."

"Sorry Kim, I'm just so amped up right now." Bonnie said.

"I am too, but amp down a little bit, we will have _our_ fun later on tonight." The redhead said. Bonnie nodded at Kim's comment.

"Man it's hot out here. I'm glad we're getting on a water ride to cool off. I would love to get wet right now." Bonnie said.

_I'll get you wet, really wet._ Kim thought.

The trio looked at the line and it is a very long line to the entrance. _Great, just fucking great. This was my idea and the line is this long. Great, now we will have to wait. _The brunette thought. The wait wasn't for long as the trio was at the entrance before they knew it. They immediately went for they seat as Kim sat at one end, Ron was in the middle, and Bonnie was at the other end.

"Now make sure you are strapped in tight." The attendant said. "Let me know when you are ready to go."

The trio checked themselves and made sure everything was secure. They gave the attendant the thumbs up and away they went. The ride was smooth as silk besides bumping into the side of the mountains. Kim was immediately splashed and her t-shirt was soaked. Ron happened to catch a glimpse at Kim's reaction and happened to look down noticing that Kim's wasn't a bra. He saw everything and I mean everything. "Kim, you're not wearing a bra!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Neither am I." The brunette said.

Ron was about to go into la-la land when they came up to a waterfall. The vehicle turned where Ron didn't want to go. He was drenched from head to toe. Kim and Bonnie meanwhile were giggling at their boyfriend's reaction. Bonnie didn't happen to see what Ron was doing. Ron cupped his hand under the waterfall and threw the water at Bonnie making her yelp.

Now it was Ron's turn to laugh at the reaction of his girlfriend. Bonnie was about to retaliate when the trio came up to the rapids. They never expected what was going to happened next. They started to bounce around making water splash in the boat with them. Ron was splashed in the face and his entire outfit was drenched. Bonnie was looking like a wet cat after the ordeal. Her hair was hanging down in front of her face. Kim was soaked from her t-shirt to her shoes. If they weren't wet before, they are now.

Before the ride had ended, Ron had a good look of both of his girlfriend's assets. _They did this to impress me. How nice. I wouldn't mind to have some of those right about now._ He thought. Ron was deep in thought when Kim and Bonnie splashed him with more water to snap him out of his daydream.

"Ron what was you thinking about?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the ride, and the view." He said.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah. I loved it when you two got wet." He said snickering.

"What view was you talking about?" the girls asked.

Ron gave the "look down" gesture and pointed at their showing breasts. _It's about time that he noticed._ The girls thought.

"What would make to you two do something like that?" He asked.

"Oh, we wanted to surprise you." Bonnie said.

"Well, it worked." Ron said.

When the trio got off the ride they received towels from the clerk. They dried themselves off as best as they could but they were still damp in some areas. "Let's go get something to eat then we will go on the roller coaster." Ron said. The girls agreed and they walked to the nearest concession stand.

After eating they went on the roller coaster where they sat in one car. Kim on one end with Bonnie at the other end and Ron sat in the middle. After getting off of the ride, they played a few games, which Ron won a couple of, stuffed animals and gave them to the girls.

As the day was coming to an end, they headed to the car, got in and went to Bonnie's house. "So what are we going to do next?" Ron asked.

"We are going out for dinner, so let's go get changed, and dress formally." Bonnie said.

"Okay I'll meet you guys back here in an hour." Ron said.

"Okay. Let's go." The redhead said.

The trio went their separate ways to get ready to go out for dinner. Ron went home and put on his outfit that his parents got for him. Kim went and put on the outfit that Bonnie bought for her and Bonnie put on her purple dress. In an hour's time they met back at Bonnie's and went out for dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the trio are on their way to dinner. What will happen along the way? Stay tuned.

Next Chapter: Ron's Birthday (Part Three)


	7. Ron's Birthday Part Three

I've decided to put a little action in this chapter. Doesn't change anything though. As of this time, I'm battling another bout of writers block. Thank God that I had this chapter in the document manager. Chapter Eight to come within a few days. Right now I really need to think this next chapter through. Any ideas you guys? Any and all will be appreciated and noted in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: This chapter contains mild to strong language. You have been warned.

Chapter Seven- Ron's Birthday (Part Three)

The trip to the restaurant took longer than expected. The car ended up getting a flat tire, thanks to Bonnie running over a nail without seeing it. _Shit, what else can go wrong._ The brunette thought. Luckily, it didn't take Ron long to change the tire and put the flat in the trunk.

After fixing the flat, they were on there way once again. Bonnie looked at Ron and said, "Thanks for fixing the flat. I should've watched were I was going."

"No big. Besides, I've had practice fixing flats just in case something like this would've happened."

"After dinner, let's go back to your place Ron." Kim said.

"Sure thing. My parents left for Florida this morning and won't be back until next week." The blonde replied.

_Excellent. This will make his day even sweeter. Luckily, I have my two gifts ready to go. I just hope that Kim has hers ready. _Bonnie thought.

_Oh great, I forgot my wrapped gift for Ron. I guess we'll have to go back and get it after dinner._ Kim thought.

_Oh, man what a birthday this has been. I can't wait to go home and relax with Bonnie and Kim. But still, I wonder what they got me. I guess I'll find out when we get to my place._ Ron thought.

The trio finally arrived to a fancy Italian restaurant and went in. _Luckily I remember to make reservations for this place._ Bonnie thought. "How many in your party, sir?" The waiter asked Bonnie.

"Three please." The brunette replied.

"Right this way ma'am." The waiter said.

After seating the trio, the waiter left and brought back some menus. "Would you like any appetizers?" The waiter asked.

"No thank you." Bonnie replied.

The waiter left to give them time to order. "Bonnie, since you've been here before, what would you recommend?" Ron asked.

"Well, I usually get a Caesar salad, but I would recommend the chicken Parmesan." Bonnie said.

"Okay. That sounds good. I'll try it." Ron said. "What about you, Kim?"

"I'll just have a Caesar salad as well." Kim said.

The waiter returned and the trio placed their orders. "Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a diet coke." Bonnie said.

"Same here." Kim said.

"Iced tea for me please." Ron said.

"Very good, sir." The waiter replied and left to get their orders.

_It's a good thing that they don't serve alcohol here._ Ron thought. A few minutes later the waiter returned with their orders and they ate in silence. Ron was the first one to break the silence by asking, "This restaurant was a good choice to bring us to, Bonnie."

"No big. Anything to make you happy." The brunette replied.

The trio was sitting there enjoying the atmosphere when all of a sudden…

"Stop theives! Somebody stop them!" one of the waiters called out.

They trio looked over and saw a couple trying to run out of the door trying to get away from the waiters trying to catch him.

"Well I guess that's our cue." Ron said looking at the two girls.

"Alright, let's go stop them." Bonnie said.

Kim takes out her Kimmunicator and calls Wade. Wade, the 13-year old African American comes up on the screen. "What's up, Kim?"

"Wade, send the police to this location." Kim said.

"You got it." Wade said and ends the transmission.

Meanwhile, the couple runs out of the door and spilt up. The trio follows them out of the door and stops. "Bonnie and I will go this way, Ron you go after the guy."

"Can do, KP." The blonde replied.

The trio took off to their assigned suspect and follows them to a dead end. Ron and the male suspect are in an alley. The suspect tries to fight his way out of the alley and try to escape. Ron is not going to let that happen. The man throws a punch and Ron ducked under it. Ron does his infamous leg sweep and knocked the guy down. Luckily for Ron, the guy landed hard on the pavement and was out cold. Ron picked the guy up on his shoulders and walked back to the restaurant.

The girls weren't having much luck. They chase the female suspect to the park. Bonnie and Kim decided to split up to cover more ground. Kim immediately spots the woman and yells for Bonnie. The girls chased after the suspect until the suspect was trapped.

"Come along quietly and I'll make sure that the police goes easy on you." Kim said.

"There's no way in hell that I'm coming along quietly, bitch." The woman said.

"Suit yourself." Bonnie said as she and Kim dropped to a defensive stance.

The girl pulls a knife out of her purse and slashes wildly at Bonnie and Kim. Bonnie ducks and Kim spins out of the way. The woman comes down with a vertical slash and Bonnie throws her arms up and blocked it giving Kim an opportunity to kick the knife out of woman's hands and knocking her back in the process.

"Now you're going to get it, bitch!" the woman sneers.

The woman charged at Kim punching wildly. Kim evaded her attacks as best as she could. It went like this for a minute until the woman made a mistake. She kicked at Kim and Kim ducked giving Bonnie the opportunity to kick the woman on the side knocking the wind out of her. Bonnie went and grabbed the woman and Kim restrained the woman's wrists. They dragged the woman back to the restaurant.

The police just arrived when the trio came back with the two suspects in tow. Bonnie saw the guy unconscious on Ron's shoulder and said, "Damn Ron what did you do to him?"

"I guess I got lucky, I did a leg sweep and the guy landed hard knocking him out." Ron said.

"Damn, a one-hitter quitter." Bonnie said. "I wish we had it that easily. But the woman gave us a hard time."

"No big though. We got herand now they're going to jail." Kim said.

The couple was placed in the back of the police car and on their way to jail. The owner of the restaurant came out and said, "Thank you. If there is anything we can do to repay you, just name it."

"No big. We just happened to be dining here at the time of the incident." Kim said.

"Then your dinner is on the house for catching those two thieves." The owner said.

"Thanks." Bonnie said.

"Man, what a birthday this has been." Ron said.

"You guys ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kim said.

The trio loaded up in the car and drove for Ron's house. "Oh, no. I forgot my gift. Drive to my place right quick." Kim said. They drove straight for Kim's house and Kim went and got her gift for Ron. "Now let's go." She said.

The trio finally made it to Ron's house. They went in Ron's room where Ron collapsed on his bed. "I'm sure tired. After going to the amusement park to catching those thieves, I'm sure I don't have any energy left."

Bonnie looked to Kim and back to Ron said, "Well, I hope you're not too tired cause Kim and I have a surprise for you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And part three is in the books. Finally Ron gets his well-deserved birthday in the next chapter. I wouldn't mind to be in his shoes right now. I may do a Kim/Bonnie fic or a Kim/Ron/Bonnie fic later one. Any ideas?

Next chapter: Ron's Birthday Part Four


	8. Ron's Birthday Part Four

Okay you guys, here's the final part to the surprise. I hope you guys are ready. What I've done is kinda made this chapter a little short to prepare you guys for the lemon in the next one. I've received an anon post... you know who you are... about making a Kim/Ron story. I will do that later on. You was also confused on the pairing on this story so here's the breakdown: the pair from the first story started off as Bonnie/Ron then in the second chapter on this story I made it Bonnie/Kim and in the next chapter it will be Kim/Ron. After that it will be Bonnie/Ronand later on it will be a three-way dance.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: A light lemon in this chapter (I think) You have been warned.

Chapter Eight- Ron's Birthday Surprise (Part Four)

"Well I hope that you're not too tired cause Kim and I have a surprise for you." Bonnie told Ron.

"What kind of surprise, Bonnie." Ron asked his brunette girlfriend.

"This kind of surprise." Bonnie said.

Bonnie walks up to her blond boyfriend with her present behind her back, and gently kisses him on the lips. Then she brought her present from behind her back and gave it to him. "Happy Birthday, Ron." She said.

"Thanks." Ron said while trying to conceal a blush.

"Now don't open it just yet. Kim has to give you her gift." Bonnie said.

"Okay. So what do you have for KP?" The blond asked his longtime best friend.

_Okay here goes nothing._ The redhead thought. She walked up to Ron holding her present in her hands. She leans down and kissed Ron on the cheek and gave Ron his present. "Happy Birthday." She said meekly.

"Thanks, KP." Ron said. Ron was going to tear into his present but Bonnie stopped him.

"Don't open them just yet. There's a second part to this." She said.

"So I have to wait." The blond said.

"Yes, you'll have to wait." Kim said.

"Aww man." Ron said. _I wonder what the second part is to all of this. _Ron thought.

Kim and Bonnie left the room. They both went to the bathroom and changed into their lingerie and placed a housecoat over them. Meanwhile, Ron is still racking his brains trying to figure out what the second part to his gift is. _I guess I'll never know until they come back. Whatever it is, they spend all of their time picking it out for me. _He thought.

In the bathroom, the girls put the finishing touches on their wardrobe making sure that it isn't showing. Bonnie looks over Kim and says, "Nothing is showing. That's good." Bonnie leans in and gives Kim a kiss on the lips. She then says "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kim said. Inside Kim is nervous as hell. She never expected to sleep with her longtime best friend and her rival turned girlfriend at the same time. Her mind is going a mile a minute. Bonnie looked at Kim and noticed that she was in a daze.

"Kim, are you okay?" The brunette asked the redhead.

"Yeah. My mind is going a mile a minute right now and plus I'm nervous like hell." Kim said.

"Don't be nervous. Just do what comes to you." Bonnie said.

Kim nods meekly as they left the bathroom en route back to Ron's room. _I just hope he likes what I'm doing for him. He already told me that he cherishes our friendship. Maybe this will prove to him that I really care about him and Bonnie as well._ Kim thought.

They reached Ron's room and slowly opened the door. Ron is sitting on his bed holding his two gifts from both of his girlfriends. While they were in the bathroom, Ron has already taken off his clothes and put on a t-shirt and shorts. He is currently lying on the bed looking at the presents.

"I see someone is getting ready for bed." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired from today's activities." Ron said.

"Well, here comes the second part to your gifts." Bonnie said.

Ron sat up and looked at Kim and Bonnie. Bonnie was the first to take off her housecoat revealing her lingerie to Ron. Ron is at a loss for words. _Holy shit… Bonnie is looking hot right now. What is that, lingerie? It is… and it's see-thru!_ He thought.

"Do you like what you see, Ron-Ron?" Bonnie asked in a sultry voice.

Ron tries to work his jaw but was unsuccessful so he just nods. "Good. Kim it's your turn now." Bonnie said looking at Kim. Kim nods at Bonnie and slowly removes the outer layer revealing to Ron her undergarments. She has her head down when she was removing it. Now she looks at Ron and smiles at him. Never in his wildest dreams that Ron would ever see Kim, his lifelong best friend, clad in see-thru lingerie. _Oh… my… God! Kim is… oh man; I thought that I would never see this day in my entire life._ He thought.

"So what do you think?" Kim asked.

Ron finally gets his mouth moving again. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with KP?"

The girls giggle at the blonds' comment. Kim looks at her blond lover and says, "This is me Ron, Bonnie and I decided to give you this as a present. I didn't know what to get for you this year and so I asked Bonnie for help."

"You asked Bonnie for help?" Ron asked his redhead friend.

"Yeah. Bonnie came up with this idea." Kim said.

"Okay, so your gift to me is to see you both in see-thru lingerie?" Ron asked.

"No, this is." Bonnie said.

The girls walked up to Ron. Bonnie gently pushed Ron back on the bed. Ron started to sit up but Kim pushed him back down gently. "What are you doing, Kim?" Ron asked.

"What does it look like to you? I've always wanted to know how good you were in bed and now I have my chance to see. Please don't take this away from me, Ron. I care about you not only as a friend but also as your girlfriend." Kim said fighting back a tear.

"Okay, you win. Please don't cry, Kim. I also care for you too." Ron pulls Kim into a loving embrace. Meanwhile, Bonnie looked like that she was about to tear up as well from the emotion that Kim poured out to Ron. _Damn Kim, I didn't know that you were THAT serious._ She thought. "Aww that's so sweet." The brunette finally replied after watching Ron hug Kim.

"How do you feel now?" Bonnie asked the two.

"Better. I'm glad to get that out of my system. Now, Ron are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ron said.

"You guess. You better to be ready." Bonnie said while glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready. Don't look at me like that." Ron said while waving his hands in defense.

"Good. Now lets get started shall we?" Bonnie said.

Bonnie gently pushes Ron back on the bed and gently kisses him. Kim looked on wondering how to approach her best friend. Then she thought about what Bonnie told her earlier, 'Just do what comes to you.' _Yeah, like what?_ She thought. Bonnie looked behind her and saw Kim standing there.

"Why are you standing there? Ron is too much for me to handle and I'm going to need help." Bonnie told the redhead.

"Well, what can I do to help?" Kim asked.

"Just do what you think is right." Bonnie said while massaging Ron's crotch.

Kim saw what Bonnie was doing to Ron and it instantly hit her._ Okay, now I know what to do._ Kim thought. She dropped to her knees and started working on getting Ron's boxers off of him. Bonnie saw this and decided to back off a minute. She looked at Kim and said, "You know K, I'm going to back up a minute and let you take over. I'm going over here to have a little "me" time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was I thinking about allowing anon reviews on this... but anyway...

Brother, of all times for Bonnie to back off. What will Kim do? Stay tuned...

Next chapter: Best Friends Make Better Lovers (Part One)


	9. Best Friends Make Better Lovers Part 1

Okay yall, here's a little Kim/Ron goodness for you Kim/Ron fans out there. Believe me, this wasn't easy to do since I've gotten good at Ron/Bonnie stories. By popular votes, I will do a Kim/Ron/Bonnie story. And now, on with the story...

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning: The following chapter contains a juicy lemon between two best friends. You have been warned.

Chapter Nine- Best Friends Make Better Lovers (Part One)

Kim looked at Bonnie crawling to the other side of the bed. She had the 'don't go' look. _Damn, now what am I going to do?_ The redhead thought. Ron looked down at his redhead girlfriend and saw her hesitate. "What's the matter, Kim?" the blond asked.

"I… umm…" Kim stuttered out.

"Oh, I think I know. Here, how about we try this?" Ron sat up, grabbed Kim's shoulders and lifted her off the floor. He sat her on the bed and gently pushed her back on the bed. Ron gently spread Kim's legs apart and immediately started lapping on her womanhood.

Kim yelped at first from feeling her best friend's tongue on her sensitive area, but she thought _He wouldn't do anything to hurt me._ Ron looked into his best friends' emerald eyes, smiled at her, and went back to licking her sensitive area. Kim thought; _He's good at this. Since when did he become good at this? Oh_ _I wish he wouldn't stop every few minutes._ Ron kept that pace going for the past few minutes; stopping one minute, starting the next.

Pretty soon the pressure started to get the best of Kim. She wanted to hold off until Bonnie joined in, but Bonnie is in no position to join right now. Bonnie is busy getting herself ready for both of them. Kim meanwhile is really fighting the pressure. _Oh man, he if keeps this up, he going to make me…He stopped again! I believe he's doing this to me on purpose. _She thought.

"Why do you keep stopping, Ron?" the redhead asked.

"To watch you shiver and have you beg for more." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

_That little weasel! Payback's going to be sweet, if he ever makes me climax. _She thought. Kim looks over at Bonnie and she really getting into it. _I see someone's is enjoying herself a little too much._ Kim thought.

Ron stopped licking Kim's womanhood and gently raises her off the bed. He looked at her and asks, "Do you know what to do know?"

Kim nods and Ron lies back on the bed. Ron looked over at Bonnie and nods at her. Bonnie stopped pleasing herself and crawled to Kim's direction. They both got on their knees and started licking and sucking on Ron's member. They started taking turns back and forth, back and forth sucking on him making him moan over and over.

After doing all of that, Ron decided that was enough. He reached down and lifted Bonnie up and laid her on the bed. He gently applied pressure to her knees to open them. Ron then started licking her love button like he did to Kim. Bonnie couldn't restrain her moans for too long. Kim crawled to Bonnie and started sucking on her right breast. This really drove Bonnie over the edge as she squirted her love juices all over Ron's face.

Ron wasn't expecting her to climax so soon. _Damn, I guess I was better than I thought._ He thought. He licked her love juices off his lips and lay on the bed. Ron asked, "Okay, which one of you wants to be first?"

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other and Kim finally said, "I'll be first."

Kim climbed on top of Ron and grabbed his member. She slowly lowers herself onto him when Ron said, "KP, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it for a long time and I don't want to pass up this opportunity." Kim said as she lowered her moist womanhood onto her best friend's erection. She yelped slightly from the pain at first. She held her head down for a few seconds to get use to it. Ron asked his best friend, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It just that, this is my first time." Kim said.

"Oh, no wonder I'm feeling a barrier inside you. Do you want me to take care of it?" Ron asked.

"No, no. I'll get it." The redhead said. She rises up and comes down hard puncturing her hymen. She grimaced at the pain and a tear comes out her eye. Ron shows concerns and asked, "Do you want to continue?"

Kim started pumping slowly and leaned down and kissed Ron passionately. After the kiss, Kim sped up going faster and faster, still trying to get use the pain. _I guess that answered my question._ Ron thought. Meanwhile, Kim is pumping like crazy and Ron is trying his best to maintain himself. _Damn, she's really getting into it. Oh, no. The pressure is starting to build up. I don't think I can take any much more. Oh God, Kim, please slow down._

Kim looked down and saw the expression on his face. Kim gets an idea and leaned forward. She whispers in his ear, "What's the matter baby? Can't take the pressure? You love how I'm working it, don't you?" She speeds up… "Don't you?" she asks again while speeding up… "Don't you?" she asked one last time while she sped up again.

_Oh, man… I… can't… take… much… more…_ He thought. Ron is trying his damndest to hold it in. Kim then whispers, "Come on baby, let it go. I wouldn't mind taking it all." And with one sexy moan in his ear, Ron lets go. _Damn, not bad for a virgin. I really should screw her more often. _He thought.

After taking the pressure from Ron, Kim then asked, "So… how was it? Am I any good?" Ron is still trying to catch his breath from releasing so much pressure and he's glad to get it off. "KP, that was awesome." Kim smiles and kisses him.

Bonnie steps in and said, "Sorry to interrupt this little best friend fuck session, but I think it's time for me to have some fun as well."

Kim looked at Bonnie and said, "I still some energy left. I can go again. Ron, ready for a three-way dance?"

"Give me a minute to regain some energy." Ron said while closing his eyes.

"Okay, sure we will." Bonnie said with a smirk on her face.

Bonnie looked at Kim and winks at her. Kim catches the message and gets off of Ron. She climbs towards Ron's face and straddles it. Ron thinking that the girls gave him some time opens his eyes into see a pair of moist red-haired lips over his mouth. _What is Kim doing?_ He thought. He then felt another pair of moist lips slide over his member and then saw the other pair of lips come down on his lips.

_Oh nuts, they are not going to give me a chance. I might as well make the best of it._ He thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoever said that Ron is a lucky S.O.B. wasn't lying. Damn, I wish I was in his shoes right now. I would hymn her up! (laughs) It looks like Bonnie is coming back in to get her some of the Ron-man. What will happen? Dare I say it... it's time for a 3-way dance. Seriously though, I think I'm getting to the end of this story.

Next chapter: Best Friends Make Better Lovers (Part Two)


	10. Best Friends Make Better Lovers Part 2

Here's the final chapter to this story. I had a blast writing it. Well, it looks things are about to heat up for the trio.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warnings: The chapter contains sexual dialogue. You have been warned.

Chapter Ten- Best Friends Make Better Lovers (Part Two)

Bonnie looked at Kim and winks at her. Kim catches the message and gets off of Ron. She climbs towards Ron's face and straddles it. Ron thinking that the girls gave him some time opens his eyes into see a pair of moist red-haired lips over his mouth. _What is Kim doing?_ He thought. He then felt another pair of moist lips slide over his member and then saw the other pair of lips come down on his lips.

_Oh nuts, they are not going to give me a chance. Oh well, might as well make the best of it._ He thought. He grabs Kim's backside and starts licking on her already moist womanhood while Bonnie is busy grinding on his member. Bonnie and Kim are moaning in time with the rhythm as they share a kiss.

Kim then leans down and sucks gently on Bonnie's breasts making her moan with pleasure. Then Ron suddenly stops. _This is great and all. I think it's time to do something else._ He thought. He gently pushes Kim off of him and Bonnie got a few more pumps in before she dismounted as well.

Ron got up and walked out of the room to get some water. Kim and Bonnie continued the make out session until Ron came back. Kim and Bonnie passionately kissed each other until Kim was on top of Bonnie. They broke the kiss and Kim asked, "Do you think he likes his gifts so far?"

"If I was a guy, I would enjoy the hell out of it and ask for more." The brunette replied.

Kim sighed and leaned in and continues to kiss Bonnie until Ron came back. "Ahh… that hit the spot." He said. "Now where was I? Never mind, I'll just jump in here."

He positioned himself straddled Bonnie's legs and was exactly behind Kim. The girls broke the kiss and Bonnie asked, "What are you waiting for baby?" "Yeah what are you waiting for?" Kim asked.

"Hmm… decisions, decisions. Which color of hair to choose?" He said. "Red or brown?"

"Choose me." Kim said while grinding her butt on Ron.

"No. Choose me." Bonnie said.

"Okay, since I had some of Kim, I'll choose Bonnie." He said while inserting himself in Bonnie. Bonnie moaned from the feeling of Ron inside her. Kim took her chance and started kissing on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie tried her best to withhold the moan but was unsuccessful.

After having his time with Bonnie, Ron decided to make a quick switch. He pulled out of Bonnie and inserted into Kim. This went on for a little bit and he switched again. He pulled out of Kim and inserted into Bonnie. This went on for a while until both girls climaxed and he soon climax but he came in Bonnie first and withheld a shot. He pulled out of Bonnie and inserted into Kim and finished climaxing. That way there'll be no complaints. Ron was exhausted and fell to Bonnie's right side. Kim then dismounted Bonnie and lay beside Ron.

"Ladies, that was the best birthday present that a guy could get." Ron said after he regained his breath. "So where do we go from here?"

"Let's just stay like it his and cherish our relationship with each other." Bonnie said.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Kim said.

"Yeah, lets cherish our relationship." Ron said. "Kim, Bonnie, I love you guys."

"We love you too, Ron." The girls said.

Ron kisses both girls on the forehead and the trio drifts off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but I was thinking of an idea for this piece of this "Play Date" series. What a way to end this right? So you know the routine. Read and review. Until then... RC

Story complete. Stay tuned to the next piece of the "Play Date" series.

Play Date Aftermath. First Chapter: Moving Day, Morning Sickness


End file.
